As a technology for bonding a substrate and a support plate via an adhesive, the technology disclosed in PTL 1 is known. In PTL 1, a press working method for an inorganic substrate is disclosed, in which an assembled set of a laminated material including an inorganic substrate made of a ceramic or a semiconductor and an auxiliary material for laminate processing is disposed between the heating plates of a decompression press machine, which are heated to a predetermined temperature, and after contacting the upper and lower heating plates to the assembled set, the pressing is performed by applying a low-pressure load of at least 0.05 MPa for equal to or more than 10 seconds from the start of pressing.